villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Buttinger
Lloyd Buttinger (commonly referred to as Mr. Buttinger) is a minor antagonist in the 1996 film Foxfire. He is portrayed by John Diehl, who also played Keith Heading in Mo' Money. Personality Lloyd Buttinger is manipulative and abusive. He gives young teenage girls detention just so he can molest them. He also cares about his team of football players and tries desperately to keep his job. Appearance Lloyd Buttinger is a slender man with brown hair and occasionally wears glasses while lecturing his students. Role in the film Maddy first comes across Mr. Buttinger who is seen coercing and manipulating Violet Kahn. He is later seen teaching his biology students and preparing them for frog dissection. However, his lecture does not go as planned when one girl named Rita Faldes can not bring herself to dissect her specimen. Unhappy with this Buttinger humiliates her and pressures her to dissect the frog. Rita is unwilling to do so and he threatens her with detention. All of a sudden a mysterious stranger named Legs Sadovsky walks into his class, and just as Rita is about to dissect the frog she grabs her scalpel and stops her. Buttinger unhappy with this insubordinate act gives her detention as well. She then states she is not even a student and hops out the window. After class Rita can be seen with Maddy and Legs in the restroom with a few cheerleaders. Rita reveals Buttinger is molesting her, but the cheerleaders think she is bluffing. Just then Violet walks in and confirms that it is true. The cheerleaders then tease her and label her as promiscuous, this angers Violet who then defends herself. An argument breaks out after one of them insults Violet, Legs then says they're all at fault. Because even though he is not molesting them he sure will if he gets the chance. It is then that she rallies Maddy, Violet and Rita to take revenge on him. Detention begins and Rita is seen sitting on a stool while Buttinger closes the blinds and begins the sexual abuse. He starts to fondle Rita's chest, but it is interrupted when Violet walks in. Just then Maddy comes in and he starts to realize the situation gets serious. Legs walks in and then tells him to keep his hands off Rita and Violet and anyone else he molested. She then proceeds to grab his crotch, he pushes her off and threatens her. But, the girls refuse to leave and Buttinger realizes what is going on. He then starts yelling at them saying their accusations are outrageous and that he is a teacher. He walks towards Maddy who steps away and tries to convince her Rita is unstable. Rita is unhappy with this and tells him other wise, and he advances toward her. Maddy and Violet then attack Buttinger, but he slams Violet against his blackboard, Legs tries to intervene but he kicks her away. Maddy furious with his actions knees him in the groin, and Rita who originally is meek and quiet grabs his head and slams it on the desk. She then threatens to castrate him if he touches her again. Goldie Goldberg walks in and witnesses this and smiles as she sees that Buttinger is not so powerful anymore. Before leaving the new girl then taunts Buttinger and says if he thinks about molesting another young girl he should remember this and pushes him backwards. Buttinger is later mentioned when the girls are all called into the principal's office, after demanding he should be fired they are suspended. It is then later learned that Buttinger was also molesting other girls, but they never had the courage to come forward. As a result of the accusations flying a petition is started to get him fired. This does not go well with the local jocks because he is their coach, and they threaten the girls and vow to teach them a lesson. Buttinger is later fired from his job and is never mentioned again at that point. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers